Aku harus membunuhmu, Onna
by Reisqyta Regnard
Summary: Chapter 3 sudah update! Ulquiorra harus membunuh seseorang untuk mendapatkan uang. siapa yg harus dibunuhnya? Please RnR minna-san
1. Chapter 1

An Ulqui-Hime Crime/Angst fic

Semi AU. OOC. Gajeness spreading out.

Bleach © Kubo Tite

Happy read, Minna-san ^^

**Ulquiorra's POV**

'_apa pun caranya...aku harus segera mendapatkan uang. Sial! Pikir Ulqui..pikir! ' _

Aku menghempaskan tubuhku di atas kasur butut yang lapuk. Ya, di sini tempatku, tempat seorang Ulquiorra Schiffer. Sebuah kamar sempit di dalam sebuah rumah kecil di ujung gang yang termasuk pemukiman kumuh di kota Hueco Mundo yang menyedihkan ini.

Usiaku masih 17 tahun tapi mungkin orang yang tidak mengenalku akan menyimpulkan bahwa usiaku lebih dari itu. Memang aku terlihat lebih tua. Bukan karena kulit pucat atau mata hijau emeraldku yang seperti orang tua. Namun, tuntutan kehidupan yang membuatku menjadi lebih cepat dewasa dari yang seharusnya.

Aku putus sekolah sejak SMP, orang tuaku—bukan, ibuku sudah tidak sanggup membiayaiku sekolah sejak ayahku menceraikannya tiga tahun yang lalu. Dan kini, aku baru saja dipecat dari tempatku bekerja karena tiga hari berturut-turut datang terlambat. Aku berusaha menjelaskan bahwa aku harus menjaga ibuku di rumah sakit namun, bosku tidak mau mendengarkannya.

Ironis memang, dan sekarang aku harus mencari uang sebanyak 50 juta untuk biaya operasi ibu yang divonis terkena kanker hati. Darimana aku harus mendapatkannya? Berhutang? Mustahil ada yang mau meminjamkan sekian besar uang kepada seorang pengangguran bagaimanapun alasannya.

**TOK! TOK! TOK!**

Ketukan pintu itu mebuyarkan lamunanku. Siapa yang ingin bertamu di rumah kumuh ini? Lalat pun tampaknya akan berpikir dua kali. Kubuka pintu usang yang berlumut dan...

**BRAAAKKK! **

**HMMPPPHH!**

Seseorang berpakaian serba putih dan berambut biru, tiba-tiba menerjang dan membekapku. Apa ini? Aroma menyengat, membuatku pusing. Aku terhuyung lemas, aku hanya sempat melihat seringai nya yang sangat tidak menyenangkan begitu jelas terlihat sekalipun ia memakai kacamata hita. Aku merasakan ia mengangkatku lalu melemparku dengan kasar ke dalam mobilnya. Pandanganku mulai kabur—aku mengantuk dan aku terlelap ketika mobil mulai melaju.

**Orihime's POV**

"Hey! Inoue..."

Aku menoleh dan tepat satu meter di belakangku, aku mendapati laki-laki berambut oranye terang yang aku sukai sejak dulu, Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Ku..Kurosaki..ada apa?" dengan tergagap aku menjawab dan aku menyadari pipiku pasti merona sedikit demi sedikit.

"Ah..tidak apa-apa...hanya ingin mengucapkan 'selamat pagi'..." ujarnya dengan menyunggingkan sedikit senyumannya yang sangat khas.

"Oh, begitu. Selamat pagi juga, Kurosaki.." kataku sambil balas tersenyum.

"Mau ke kelas sama-sama?" tawarnya.

"Eh..iya...aku..aku mau...terima kasih, Kurosaki." sahutku.

"Tidak masalah." jawabnya singkat sekaligus mengakhiri pembicaraan kami yang mungkin biasa bagi orang lain, tapi begitu spesial untukku.

Selama menuju ke kelas tak satu pun kata yang terucap dari kami berdua. Ah, entah semerah apa pipiku sekarang. Semerah tomat kah? Atau semerah kepiting rebus?

'_Ah, apa Kurosaki juga punya perasaan yang sama ya?'_

'_Sudah..sudah...hentikan Orihime Inoue! Hentikan memikirkan yang bukan-bukan!' _

Selalu saja dua kubu yang berbeda di hatiku bergumul seperti yang biasa muncul pada kartun-kartun. Dimana ketika seseorang sedang bimbang, maka akan muncul sesosok malaikat dan setan dalam ukuran mini di bahu kiri dan kanannya.

**SREEEKK!**

Bunyi pintu geser yang dibukakan Kurosaki dengan agak kasar seperti biasanya benar-benar mengagetkan dan membuyarkan lamunanku. Entah,apa aku pantas memikirkan hal seperti ini. Mungkin, Kurosaki justru hanya menganggapku sebagai teman biasa. Lagi pula, dia kan sangat akrab juga dengan Kuchiki. Siapa tau, dia justru malah menyukai dan memendam perasaan pada Kuchiki.

"Orihimeeeee! Akhirnya kau datang juga!"

Aku menelusuri seisi kelas—dari mana suara itu berasal. Suara yang sangat ku kenal. Suara sahabat terbaikku, Tatsuki Arisawa. Dia yang selalu menemaniku jika aku merasa kesepian.

Ayahku sudah lama meninggal—lalu tidak lama, Ibuku menikah lagi. Aku punya seorang kakak, namun 3 bulan lalu, Ibu dan kakakku pun menyusul ayahku karena kecelakaan kereta. Kini, hanya tersisa aku dan ayah tiriku. Aizen Sousuke, ia orang yang baik menurutku. Karena itulah aku menyetujui saat dulu ia datang melamar Ibu.

Dulu, dia sangat akrab denganku. Hampir setiap hari dia mengajakku jalan-jalan. Tapi, Dia lah yang sekarang menggantikan Ayah mengurus perusahaan. Mungkin karena itu, dia menjadi sibuk dan tidak bisa lagi seperti dulu. Di rumah pun, aku hanya bertemu dia di pagi hari—saat sarapan. Lalu, dia akan pulang larut malam saat aku sudah tertidur pulas. Apalagi akhir-akhir ini ia sering bepergian keluar negeri dalam waktu yang tidak bisa dibilang singkat.

Timbul keinginanku untuk tinggal sendiri di apartemen dengan alasan ingin mencoba mandiri dan Aizen mengabulkannya—dia tampak antusias, entah mengapa. Ia membelikanku dan membeli untuk dirinya sendiri apartemen baru lalu menjual rumah lama kami. Sayang memang, tapi mungkin lebih baik begini. Sekalipun hanya menambah perasaan sebatang kara yang selama ini bergejolak hebat dalam batinku. Tapi, lama-lama aku semakin terbiasa. Kini aku tinggal sendiri walau masih dalam buaian limpahan uang yang setia dikirimkan Aizen untukku setiap bulan dalam rekening—aku tidak pernah meminta itu semua sebenarnya.

Menyedihkan memang, tapi aku tidak ingin menyesalinya. Aku masih punya banyak bagian menyenangkan dalam hidupku—setidaknya menurutku begitu.

"Hei, Orihime! Kamu dengar tidak, sih?" Tatsuki menepuk bahuku pelan—menyadarkanku kembali.

"Oh..eh... Tatsuki. Ada apa?" sahutku tergagap.

"Kamu sekarang suka melamun, ya? Kamu sudah mengerjakan PR Kimia belum?" tanyanya sambil memelototiku.

Aku tidak menjawab, hanya mengangguk sambil membuka tasku dan mengambil sebuah buku tulis—buku latihan tempat menjawab PR tepatnya.

"Wah, kamu hebat! Sudah dijawab semua. Kamu memang cerdas Orihime. Aku pinjam sebentar ya..." kata Tatsuki sambil tersenyum dengan jurus "puppy eyes" andalannya.

Tanpa dia meminta pun, aku tetap akan memberikannya. Selain karena dia sahabatku, aku juga tau, dia sangat lemah dalam pelajaran Kimia. Apalagi, PR Kimia yang dibuat oleh Mayuri-sensei selalu dianggap sangat sulit oleh para murid. Tapi entah kenapa, tidak begitu sulit bagiku—aku menyukainya kurasa.

TENGGG! TEENGGG! TEEENNNG!

Bel tanda mulainya pelajaran berbunyi, pelajaran pertama adalah Bahasa Inggris yang diajar oleh Ms. Soi Fon yang anggun namun agresif terhadap murid wanita.

**Normal POV**

"Ya, Gin...Aku sudah mendapatkannya. Sebentar lagi aku akan sampai di sana. Tenang saja, dia belum terbangun. Ya, Ku harap begitu."

Pria itu menyeringai kecil saat mengakhiri pembicaraannya dengan seseorang yang dipanggilnya Gin itu. Sesekali dia menoleh ke jok belakang dengan tatapan khawatir, di sana ada seorang pemuda berkulit pucat dengan rambut hitam sebahu yang tampak seperti 'tertidur'.

Mobil sedan hitam itu berhenti di depan sebuah rumah—mungkin juga layak disebut istana di negeri dongeng. Bangunan mewah dengan cat serba putih dengan pilar-pilar yang kokoh, dikelilingi taman yang luas dan benteng-benteng yang sangat tinggi. Benteng-benteng itu seolah-olah mampu mendeskripsikan dengan jelas watak misterius sang pemilik yang tidak ingin berbagi dengan dunia luar. Ia ingin memiliki dunianya sendiri—melupakan bahwa di balik benteng-benteng itu adalah kawasan hutan yang begitu sunyi dan benar-benar jauh dari keramaian.

Pria berambut abu-abu berseringai rubah dan juga berpakaian serba putih tiba-tiba keluar menghampiri pria berambut biru yang sedang mencoba sekuat tenaga mengeluarkan pemuda berkulit pucat yang tertidur itu.

"Cih..berapa banyak kau tuangkan obat biusnya tadi? Dasar ceroboh kau, Grimmy." kata pria berseringai rubah.

Si pria berambut biru yang dipanggil Grimmy menyahut dengan ketus, "Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu, Gin! Aku punya nama!"

"Huh..santai saja, Grimmjow.." sahut pria yang dipanggil Gin sambil menggendong pemuda yang tertidur tadi membawanya masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Dasar sial kau!" cerca pria berambut biru,Grimmjow—lalu membanting pintu mobil dengan kasar dan bergegas menyusul masuk ke dalam rumah.

-TBC-

Nyuuu~ Minna-san! ^o^

Sudah setahun lebih Jiya vakum dari dunia Fanfic...

Setelah sempat menghilang begitu lama, menghapus semua fanfic yang pernah diposting di FFn—berbagai masalah sempat mendera, begitulah kehidupan deshou? *lebay

Fyuuuhh..

Tapi, bagaimana pun mencoba berhenti menulis—yang namanya jiwa author itu memang ga bisa bohong. ^^9

Tidak bisa terbendung lagi dan...JENG! JENG! Jadilah dia..

Fic pertama setelah kembali menulis—pairing Ulqui-Hime.. ^o^

Terima kasih banyak buat yang sudah mau membaca fic gaje-aneh-abal ini.

Maaf kalau ada yang tidak menyenangkan, kesalahan penulisan, kesalahan ini-itu dan lain-lain..

Kritik dan sarannya sangat ditunggu melalu review.

Douzo Minna-san... Homma ni, Arigatou...^^

See ya in the next chaptaa... d(^o^)b

Jiya-chu~


	2. Chapter 2

Yosh~ Minna-san, genki desuka? ^^

Jiya mau balas review dulu ya, setelah itu baru kita lanjut fanficnya, ^^9

**Hanaka of Nadeshiko :**

_Terima kasih sudah baca dan review. Ini sudah di update. ^^_

_Soal Hime jadi dibunuh atau ngga, kita liat aja nanti. hohoho...Salam kenal juga, ya. ^o^_

**Ayano464cweety :**

_Terima kasih sudah baca dan review. Ini sudah di update._

_Silakan baca dan review lagi ^^_

**Relya Schiffer :**

_Terima kasih sudah baca dan review. Ini sudah di update. Silakan baca dan review lagi ^^_

_Hidup Ulqu-Hime ! XD_

**Fragmented Purgatory :**

_Hey! You,re not random! =,="_

_I saw you from Monday till Saturday at school, its bored me you know *plak XD_

_Ayaaayy, captain... I'll try to do my best ^o^_

_Please read and review again ^^_

**Chai Mol :**

_Terima kasih sudah baca dan review. Ini sudah di update. Silakan baca dan review lagi ^^_

**Kuraishi cha22dhen :**

_Terima kasih sudah baca dan review. ^^_

_hmm... Karena baru sampai chapter dua, jadi author masih belum berani kasih spoiler. Kita liat aja nanti ^^_

_Silakan baca dan review lagi ^^_

Jiya Hayasaka present :

**An Ulqui-Hime Crime/Angst fic**

**AKU HARUS MEMBUNUHMU, ONNA**

**2nd Chapter**

**Semi AU. OOC. Gajeness spreading out. **

**BLEACH **** Kubo Tite**

Happy read, Minna-san. ^^

"Nah, anak-anak. Kita lanjutkan pelajarannya minggu depan dan jangan lupa kerjakan PR halaman 69. Mata raishuu!" kata Mayuri-sensei mengakhiri pelajaran Kimia yang menjadi pelajaran terakhir sekaligus paling membosankan hari itu.

Murid-murid selalu terperangah dengan kecepatan sensei yang satu ini mereka menjelaskan pelajaran terkutuk nan nista itu. Bukan kagum, melainkan bingung karena tidak mengerti dan diragukan apa ada yang sempat mencerna apa saja yang dijelaskan tadi. Hanya ada beberapa siswa yang tampak sangat antusias memperhatikan Mayuri-sensei saat menjelaskan—Keigo contohnya. Bukan memperhatikan pelajaran, tapi memperhatikan kuku Mayuri-sensei yang sering kali dijadikan tebak-tebakkan di kalangan para murid dengan pertanyaan : "berapa lama waktu yang dibutuhkan seorang Mayuri Kurotsuchi untuk bisa menghasilkan kuku sepanjang itu?"

"Hey, Inoue." panggil Ichigo yang penampilannya sudah tidak karuan seperti preman. Rambut berantakan, baju seragam keluar, celana melorot sampai pinggul—sangat tidak sedap dipandang mata.

Melihat yang ditanya belum merespon, ia pun bertanya lagi "kamu belum pulang?"

"Sebentar lagi. Kenapa?" sahut Orihime yang sedang merapikan buku-bukunya.

"Kamu mau pulang sama-sama?" Ichigo menawarkan.

"Ku..kurosaki..tidak pulang bersama Kuchiki?" gadis itu tampak bingung—antara senang bercampur gugup.

"Ah, dia pulang duluan, ada urusan katanya. Jadi, kamu mau?" tanyanya lagi.

Orihime belum menjawab, ia berpikir sejenak.

'_jadi, aku hanya diajak kalau Kuchiki tidak ada ya? Percuma saja kalau begitu.'_

'_Tapi...tak apalah. Asalkan aku bisa sejenak bersama Kurosaki.'_

"Tentu, aku mau." jawab Orihime mantap disertai senyum manisnya. Ia cepat-cepat menunduk untuk menyembunyikan semburat merah yang sedari tadi pasti sudah memenuhi wajahnya.

-oOo-

**BRUUUUUKKK!**

Grimmjow menghempaskan tubuh pemuda berkulit pucat itu begitu saja di tengah-tengah sebuah ruangan yang sarat cahaya. Ruangan yang cukup luas dengan banyak ornamen-ornamen unik di setiap sisi dindingnya. Tidak begitu banyak barang-barang di sana. Hanya ada sebuah sofa memanjang berwarna abu-abu kusam di dekat satu-satunya jendela yang menjadi sumber cahaya, sebuah meja besar dan sebuah kursi yang bisa berputar membelakangi meja tadi—seseorang duduk di sana didampingi seseorang berkulit gelap berkacamata dengan rambutnya yang tidak biasa.

Gin memberi hormat lalu berkata, "Itu orangnya. Sesuai perintah anda, Aizen-sama."

Orang yang tadi duduk membelakangi meja membalikan kursinya perlahan. Sesosok tubuh yang tegap berdada bidang, rambutnya cokelat tua begitu kontras dengan kulit putihnya. Usianya mungkin hanya berkisar paruh baya, terlihat dari tidak begitu banyak kerutan yang berarti di tiap lekukan wajahnya. Matanya teduh, tersirat kedamaian disana. Bibir tipis dan hidung mancung turut menjadi padanan yang pas di wajah yang tentu masuk dalam kategori tampan itu. Gambaran seorang suami atau ayah idaman bagi seorang wanita dan anak-anak.

Sambil bertopang dagu, orang yang dipanggil Aizen-sama itu berkata disela senyum tipis menawannya, "Bawa dia mendekat, Gin. Perlihatkan padaku anak 'kucing' yang kau dapatkan."

"Grimmjow, bawa dia kemari." ujar Gin.

Grimmjow yang sebenarnya sudah bosan diperintah Gin mau tidak mau harus selalu menurut tanpa membantah, diseretnya pemuda tadi tepat di hadapan meja sang Aizen-sama.

"Dia..Ulquiorra Schiffer?" tanya Aizen disambut langsung oleh anggukan kepala Gin yang pastinya cukup menjadi jawaban terhadap pertanyaan tuannya itu.

"Hmm... Anak yang malang. Tapi, kau tetap harus membayar apa yang sudah ayahmu lakukan. Simpan saja dulu dia, Gin. Masih ada waktu sebelum waktunya tiba. Lagipula, kelihatannya anak ini masih perlu tidur." kata Aizen datar.

"Baik, Aizen-sama." jawab Gin.

Grimmjow menyeret Ulquiorra keluar ruangan disusul Gin dibelakangnya. Merasa cukup jauh dari ruangan yang tadi, Grimmjow mendelik kesal ke arah Gin.

"Apa?" tanya Gin yang merasa terganggu dengan death glare yang dilontarkan Grimmjow.

"Bantu aku, Rubah sipit! Kau pikir mudah mengangkat orang ini sendirian?" cerca Grimmjow.

"Apa maksudmu, Serigala lemot?" balas Gin.

"Apa? Siapa yang lemot? Dasar kau sipit!"

"Kau yang lemot! Siapa suruh kau terlalu banyak menaruh obat bius? Mengangkat anak seperti ini saja tidak mampu! Aku bahkan ragu apa kau benar-benar laki-laki, Grimmjow!"

"Kalau kau memang mapu, lakukan saja sendiri!" Grimmjow mengakhiri pertengkaran mereka dan berpi begitu saja meninggalkan Gin yang masih emosi dan Ulquiorra yang masih nyenyak.

Setelah sedikit lebih tenang, Gin meraih tubuh Ulquiorra sambil menggerutu, "Cih! apa susahnya mengangkat seperti ini. Astaga! Anak ini...berat..juga...Uuugghh..."

Sekuat tenaga Gin akhirnya berhasil sepenuhnya mengangkat tubuh Ulquiorra dan menumpukannya di bahu. Dalam hatinya, Gin diam-diam mengakui bahwa Ulquiorra memang bertubuh kecil namun bobotnya tidak bisa diremehkan.

Stelah menelusuri berbagai koridor-koridor panjang, Gin masuk ke salah satu ruangan yang bisa dibilang mirip bahkan lebih mewah dari kamar di hotel bintang lima. Semua perabotan khas berwarna putih. Spring bed king size lengkap dengan bantal guling, meuble set yang terdiri dari sofa-sofa dan meja tamu, sebuah cermin berukuran besar dengan bingkai glitter silver, AC, TV, Tape, dan sebuah meja rendah yang dijadikan tempat menata sedikit buah, snack, dan beberapa kaleng minuman soda. Gin membaringkan Ulquiorra di atas spring bed yang tampak sangat empuk itu.

"Huh... Akhirnya..." kata Gin sambil menghapus peluh yang membanjiri keningnya. Dari sekian banyak tugas yang pernah dilaksanakannya, mulai dari membunuh, mengintai, menculik, dan berbagai tindakan kriminal lainnya. Tugas kali ini terasa begitu memakan tenaga—menggendong tubuh seorang Ulquiorra Schiffer.

"Nah, saatnya pergi." ucap Gin sambil berlalu dan mengunci pintu dari luar.

-oOo-

**Tap...tap...tap...**

Perpaduan langkah senada yang kompak milik Orihime dan Ichigo. Keduanya masih membisu. Hingga...

"Kurosaki, kenapa berhenti?" tanya Orihime menatap Ichigo yang diam terpaku di sampingnya.

"ngg...bisa tidak... Kita berbalik arah sebentar?" pinta Ichigo.

"eh, mau kemana?" tanya Orihime.

"Ke padang rumput di tepi sungai dekat jembatan." jawab Ichigo.

"baiklah, kalau Kurosaki ingin kesana..."

Belum habis Orihime berkata, Ichigo menarik tangannya lembut.

"Ayo!" kata Ichigo sambil tersenyum.

Orihime hanya mengangguk. Tapi jauh di lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, Orihime sungguh bahagia. Memang bukan pertama kalinya Ichigo memeggang tangannya. Namun entah kenapa, kali ini terasa lebih hangat dari yang sebelumnya.

'_Andai saja, Kurosaki. Andai aku bisa mengatakan dengan jujur rasaku yang itu terlalu sukar untukku.' _batin Orihime.

Langkah mereka terasa begitu ringan dan cepat. Sebentar saja mereka sudah berdiri di antara padang rumput di tepi sungai yang dimaksud Ichigo tadi.

"Bagaimana, indah kan?" kata Ichigo sambil menunjuk ke arah matahari terbenam di ufuk barat, tepat di hadapan mereka.

Orihime terbelalak. Begitu sering rasanya ia melewati tempat ini. Tapi, baru kali ini rasanya ia benar-benar melihat dengan seksama matahari terbenam yang begitu indah. Semburat oranye yang terlukis apik tak bertepi bagaikan lautan lepas di langit luas. Cahaya menerpa dua insan yang begitu menikmati pesona alam yang indah itu, membentuk dua bayangan diagonal yang begitu menyatu.

"Rambutmu..." celetuk Ichigo.

"Apa?" Orihime tidak mengerti.

"Warna cahaya matahari terbenam itu mirip warna rambutmu." jelas Ichigo.

"Oh, benarkah? Menurutku, mirip juga dengan warna rambut Kurosaki. Sama-sama oranye." tutur Orihime.

"Tapi lebih indah jika disandingkan dengan warna rambutmu, Inoue. Kalau rambutku, seperti daun maple setengah kering di musim gugur. Mencolok sekali." keluh Ichigo.

"Tapi aku su...umppp..." Orihime membekap mulutnya sendiri.

'_hampir saja aku mengatakan "aku suka". Dasar Orihime! Bodoh..bodoh!'_ gerutu Orihime dalam hati.

"Tapi kamu apa? dan, kenapa kamu menutup mulutmu, Inoue?" Ichigo yang heran tampak ingin sekali mendengar kelanjutan dari perkataan Orihime.

"Aku...eh...aku bilang...Aku su..sudah harus pulang. Dan tadi aku menguap karena mengantuk, makanya aku menutup mulutku. Iya, begitu..Kurosaki." Orihime berupaya keras agar jawabannya terlihat meyakinkan.

"Oh, begitu. Ya, sudah. Ayo, aku antar kamu pulang."

"Eh, tidak perlu Kurosaki. Aku bisa pulang sendiri, kok. Sungguh."

Ichigo menggeleng, "Tidak bisa begitu, Inoue. Aku sudah mengajakmu, jadi aku juga yang harus mengantarmu."

"Tapi, aku tidak apa-apa, kok. Lagipula, Kurosaki pasti lelah." kata Orihime.

"Kalau tidak melihatmu benar-benar selamat sampai di apartemen, aku cemas. Ayo, jangan membantah." pinta Ichigo sambil menarik tangan Orihime.

Orihime betul-betul tidak bisa membantah. Sambil berusaha menyamakan langkahnya dengan Ichigo, ia hanya tersenyum kecil. Senyum kecil yang nyaris tak terlihat, namun mewakili kebahagiaan yang teramat besar dalam hati seorang Orihime Inoue.

-TBC-

Nyuuuu~

Di chapater ini sedikit lebih banyak mengulas Orihime. Tapi, next chapter akan lebih banyak tentang Ulquiorra. So, Ulqui FC bersabar ya^^

Update kali ini lumayan cepat deshou?

Soalnya, cerita dari awal sampe akhir itu udah terbayang di kepala. Kendalanya sih, Cuma bagaimana menuliskannya supaya enak dibaca. ^^

Homma ni arigatou untuk review para readers.

Semuanya membuat Jiya lebih termotivasi untuk melanjutkan fanfic ini dengan lebih baik tanpa patah semangat.

Ganbarou! d^o^b

See ya in the next chaptaa... ^o^

Jiya-chu~


	3. Chapter 3

Yo! Minna-san ^o^

Terima kasih masih setia membaca dan me-review fanfic ini ^^

Time to reply the reviews.

** Ayano464cweety :**

_Sankyuu ^^ Ini sudah di update._

_Silahkan baca dan review lagi ^o^_

** Fragmented Purgatory :**

_Sankyuu ^^_

_Hai, wakatta ne. ^^_

_I'll do my best. please RnR again. ^o^_

** Anonimous :**

_Sankyuu ^^ Ini sudah di update._

_Hidup ULQUI-HIME ! XD_

_silahkan baca dan review lagi. ^^_

_Alright!_

_Sudah balas review, mari kita lanjut ceritanya._

_Enjoy! ^^_

Jiya Hayasaka present :

**An Ulqui-Hime Crime/Angst fic**

**AKU HARUS MEMBUNUHMU, ONNA**

**3rd**** Chapter**

**Semi AU. OOC. Gajeness spreading out. **

**BLEACH **** Kubo Tite**

Happy read, Minna-san. ^^

**Ulquiorra's POV**

'_Ngghh...dimana aku ini?' _pikirku.

Aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku perlahan. Sulit, kelopak mata ini terasa begitu berat untuk tetap terbuka. Aku merasa seperti orang yang baru saja terbangun dari tidur yang teramat sangat panjang. Kepalaku pening, semua yang kulihat—sekelilingku serasa berputar-putar. Tubuhku terasa kaku, aku hampir-hampir tidak bisa bergerak. Yang aku tahu sekarang hanya lah, aku terbaring di atas sebuah tempat tidur besar di dalam sebuah kamar yang berisi begitu banyak perabotan mewah—yang jelas ini bisa dipastikan bukan rumahku.

Setelah merasa sudah cukup sadar—dengan menghimpun seluruh tenaga, aku mencoba bangkit sambil bertumpu pada pinggiran tempat tidur. Aku seperti orang ling-lung. Sekarang berada di mana pun aku tak tahu. Aku mencoba mengingat kembali apa yang sebelumnya terjadi padaku.

'_Ah! Pria berambut biru itu—baju putih dan—kacamata. Dia masuk, membekapku dan aku dibawa...' _

Aku memejamkan mataku, dengan harapan aku bisa mendapatkan ingatan yang lebih. Namun nihil, sepertinya hanya itu saja yang masih menempel dalam memoriku. Entah apa yang sudah terjadi saat aku tertidur. Aku melirik jam tangan murahan bekas pakai satu-satunya milikku yang kubeli di pasar loak. Jam menunjukkan pukul delapan lewat lima belas menit—malam hari.

'_Celaka! Sudah berapa lama aku tertidur?Ibu...aku belum menengoknya hari ini!'_

Aku merasa begitu panik. Satu-satunya yang kuingingkan adalah mencari jalan keluar. Ada dua pintu di ruangan ini. Satu pintu biasa yang besar, dan satu lagi pintu geser yang lebih kecil. Aku setengah berlari menuju pintu yang besar namun...

"Sial! Terkunci!" gerutuku.

Mataku menelusur setiap sudut di kamar ini mencari kunci yang kira-kira bisa membuka pintu itu. Tapi percuma saja, aku tidak menemukannya. Bagian kecil otakku yang masih berfungsi menyatakan bahwa seseorang mengunciku dari luar—entah siapa, mungkin saja pria rambut biru yang 'bertamu' secara tidak sopan itu.

Aku mencoba pintu yang lebih kecil dan...

Terbuka!

Namun itu sama sekali bukan jalan keluar. Itu, pintu kamar mandi—hanya aroma lily khas cairan pembersih lantai yang semerbak menyerbu hidungku.

Terbesit sebuah ide dalam kepalaku. Melakukan hal yang sedikit tidak terpuji yang sering kulakukan saat masih kecil jika ayah menghukumku dan mengunciku di gudang—yaitu, merusak kenop kuncinya. Aku beralih kembali menuju pintu yang besar melancarkan aksiku, berusaha membuka paksa kenop kuncinya dengan cara—ah, sudahlah—sulit menjelaskannya. Tapi tetap saja, kenop itu terlalu kokoh untuk bisa dirusak olehku yang hanya berbekal tangan kosong.

"HEI! BUKA PINTUNYA! SIAPA PUN, BUKA PINTU!" aku berteriak tidak karuan sambil menggedor pintu—putus asa. Aku sudah kehabisan akal untuk mencari cara keluar dari ruangan ini. Semoga saja ada yang mendengarkan teriakanku.

'_Seandainya ada jendela... Ya! Itu dia, jendela!'_

Aku berlari ke arah satu-satunya tirai besar berwarna putih namun tidak transparan tepat di sebelah cermin besar berbingkai glitter silver. Aku menyingkap tirai itu secepat yang kubisa. Namun, lagi-lagi kenyataan tidak mendukungku untu bisa keluar. Di balik tirai itu memang jendela—jendela yang dilengkapi dengan teralis besi seperti yang sering kulihat di film-film ber-_setting _penjara.

Ya, mungkin sekarang aku memang berada di penjara. Penjara yang sangat mewah namun tetap saja, aku sama sekali tidak menyukai ini. Di luar sana tidak ada yang terlihat—begitu gelap dan sepi.

"Pasrah" Mungkin itu lah kata yang paling tepat untuk mengondisikan aku sekarang. Duduk diam terpaku di sofa yang hampir tidak bisa kunikmati empuknya itu.

Tentu saja, siapa yang bisa merasa nyaman dalam situasi seperti ini. Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan disini, kecuali mengamati barang-barang mahal tak bernyawa.

-oOo-

**Normal POV**

Wanita itu berjalan ala pramugari memasuki kediaman Aizen dan antek-anteknya. Dia mungkin salah satu dari mereka, terlihat dari pakaiannya yang juga serba putih. Usianya mungkin sekitar 20an tahun. Rambut _baby-green_ mencoloknya yang panjang dibiarkan tergerai begitu saja—tampak sedikit kurang rapi tertiup angin, tapi memberi sedikit kesan liar pada dirinya.

Dia bisa dibilang cantik, tiap lekukan wajahnya menyatakan dengan jelas bahwa wanita itu bukan keturunan jepang asli. Mungkin darah _western—_Amerika atau Prancis juga mengalir dalam dirinya. Seorang wanita seksi yang tentu saja banyak diidam-idamkan para pria _borjuis_.

Ia mengenakan _hotpants_ dan blus _turtle-neck _yang mempertontonkan dengan jelas dadanya yang mungkin berukuran _cup-C_ atau lebih itu. _High-heels_ silver 10cm bertali turut unjuk penampilan di kakinya yang jenjang dan mulus—membuatnya semakin tampak menarik dan sempurna.

Wanita itu berjalan menempuh lorong demi lorong—menelusur ruang demi ruang. Sepertinya ia mencari sesuatu—atau seseorang, mungkin. Yang jelas, tersirat hasrat yang menggebu di setiap pandangan atau lirikan matanya.

"Grimmjow!" pekiknya senang karena sepertinya ia telah menemukan apa yang dia cari-cari. Ia berlari kecil menghampiri Grimmjow yang tengah bersantai sambil menikmati segelas _wine_ di balkon.

"Nel!" sahut Grimmjow dengan wajah gembira.

Grimmjow memegang bahu Nel, "Aku cemas..." katanya.

"_I'm back, Honey..._" kata Nel sambil menyentuh pipi Grimmjow dengan sayang.

Grimmjow kemudian memeluk Nel mesra, Nel pun seolah tak ingin kehilangan momen indah itu. Ia membiarkan kepalanya terbenam dalam pelukan Grimmjow.

"Aku merindukanmu." bisik Nel.

"Aku juga." jawab Grimmjow sambil mengecup lembut bibir merah merona sang pujaan hati.

"Wah...wah... Romantis sekali. Grimmjow, _I envy you._" seru Gin yang sejak tadi diam-diam ternyata sudah memperhatikan dua sejoli yang sedang bermesraan itu.

"Gin!" pekik Nel dan Grimmjow bersamaan.

"Ckckck...sampai menyahut pun kompak. Kalian memang serasi." kata Gin dengan nada jahilnya.

"Rubah sipit! Sejak kapan kau disitu, hah?" Grimmjow lagi-lagi melontarkan death glarenya.

"Hmmm...belum lama, sih. Yang jelas, aku melihat adegan berciumannya." kata Gin sambil memonyongkan bibirnya—menirukan gaya Grimmjow mencium Nel tadi.

"Brengsek! Awas kau!" Grimmjow sudah mau mengeluarkan tinju mautnya, beruntung Nel sigap menahan.

"Sudahlah, Grimmjow. Jangan bertengkar terus." cibir Nel dengan gaya ngambek ala anak kecil yang tidak dibelikan lolipop oleh ibunya.

"Tepat sekali, Nona Nel. Pacarmu ini tempramen sekali." kata Gin sembari meraih tangan Nel dang mengecupnya—sengaja dilakukannya untuk membuat Grimmjow cemburu.

CRAAATTT!

Beberapa tetes darah terciprat ke lantai.

"AARRRRRGGGGGGHHHH!" teriakan Gin yang kesakitan membahana sehingga membuat hampir semua barang pecah belah di rumah itu retak-retak.

"Rasakan kau, Rubah busuk!" kata Grimmjow sambil memamerkan senyum kemenangan.

"Oh, Honey. Kau kan tidak perlu sampai mencakarnya seperti itu." kata Nel.

"Dasar kau serigala beringas!" kata Gin yang masih berurai air mata memegangi bekas cakaran Grimmjow yang membentuk codet huruf 'X' seperti yang dimiliki Kenshin-Samurai X—letaknya pun sama pula.

"Memang. Karena itu aku mencakarmu. Nah, sekarang siapa yang lemot, Rubah jelek?" tantang Grimmjow sambil dengan bangga mengacungkan kukunya yang masih berlumur sedikit darah Gin.

"Huh! Aku tidak ingin membahasnya." kata Gin lalu pergi meninggalkan Grimmjow dan Nel. Bisa ditebak, Gin menuju kamarnya mencari kotak P3K.

'_Huh... Dasar serigala banci! Terkutuk kau Grimmjow...'_ gerutunya dalam hati.

**Di kamar Gin...**

"Mana ya _First Aid Kit_-nya?" Gin membongkar lemari dan laci-laci di kamarnya. Mencari kota P3K yang sebenarnya hasil curian dari rumah bersalin tempat Aizen menugaskannya untuk menculik bidan tukang aborsi.

"Ini dia!" seru Gin sambil mengangkat tinggi-tinggi kotak P3K nya yang ternyata tersimpan dalam tumpukan kardus popoknya sewaktu masih bayi.

Setelah mengobati lukanya, Gin teringat akan sandera yang dikurungnya—Ulquiorra.

'_Apa dia masih hidup ya? Aku bahkan belum memberinya makan...' _ batin Gin lalu meninggalkan kamarnya yang masih berantakan—menuju kamar tempat Ulquiorra dikunci.

-oOo-

Ulquiorra yang masih termenung di kamar mulai merasakan sedikit hawa-hawa horor setelah mendengar—entah teriakan siapa itu. Ditambah lagi, suara teriakan tadi sampai bisa meretakkan cermin dan kaca jendela.

'_Apa aku bisa selamat dari tempat ini?'_ pikirnya sambil mengusap.

CEKLEK!

Suara kunci pintu yang dibuka menghentikan suara-suara hati Ulquiorra yang berkecamuk. Gin memasuki kamar Ulquiorra sambil membawa banyak makanan yang aromanya sangat menggugah selera dalam sebuah nampan besar.

"Hai, teman." sapa Gin ramah.

Ulquiorra melotot, memandangi Gin yang sama sekali ia tidak kenal tiba-tiba menyapanya dengan nada sok akrab.

"Hey, jangan menatapku seperti itu!" kata Gin sambil meletakkan nampan yang dibawanya di hadapan Ulquiorra.

"Siapa kau ini?" celetuk Ulquiorra.

"Aku? Oh, kita belum berkenalan ya?" tanya Gin.

"Perkenalkan, Ichimaru Gin. Pria paling tampan kedua setelah Aizen-sama di Mansion ini." kata Gin dengan gaya ala pelayan 'Moe-moe ~chu' andalannya.

Ulquiorra langsung _il-feel_ seketika.

"Nah, makanlah. Nanti kalau kau mati, aku bisa repot." kata Gin seraya menunjuk ke arah nampan yang berisi makanan itu.

"Ini, untukku?" tanya Ulquiorra.

"Tentu saja, _emo boy._ Eh, boleh kan aku memanggilmu begitu." kata Gin dengan nada jahilnya.

Ulquiorra yang baru saja ingin mengambil lauknya, dengan cepat menatap Gin dengan tatapan maut nan menusuk.

"Eh...baiklah..baiklah.. Aku mengerti. Cukup namamu saja." kata Gin.

Ulquiorra menon-aktifkan tatapannya barusan dan melanjutkan kembali kegiatan santap-menyantapnya.

Gin lalu bertanya lagi, "Tapi, namamu siapa?" tanya Gin.

"Uwwkwiioowwaa Shiwwfee.." ucap Ulquiorra dengan mulut dipenuhi makanan.

"Kunyah dulu sampai habis baru katakan lagi siapa namamu." kata Gin yang sweat drop melihat nafsu makan Ulquiorra yang sudah tak terbendung.

"Ulquiorra Schiffer." kata Ulquiorra setelah selesai mengunyah dan menelan makanannya.

"Oh, baiklah. Ulqui... Selagi kau makan, bisa ku tinggal sebentar?" kata Gin.

Ulquiorra hanya mengangguk.

"Oh, iya. Jangan lupa, setelah kau makan, cepatlah mandi. Pakailah baju yang ada di _drawer_ yang ada di kamar mandi. Handuknya juga ada di dalam situ." jelas Gin.

"Iya, baiklah." sahut Ulquiorra yang masih konsentrasi dengan makanannya.

Gin pun pergi meninggalkan kamar Ulquiorra dan tidak lupa menguncinya, lantas berjalan menuju ruangan sang Aizen-sama.

-TBC-

Yosh~ ^o^

Jumpa lagi, bersama saya...! *tepe2*

Gin FC : kenapa Gin harus gaya 'Moe-moe~chu' segala, hah? *bawa drum minyak gas + korek api*

Author : kenapa? Protes? *dibakar hidup2* XD

Gin : Horreee! Makan author panggang! Sankyuu, para Gin-mania! *lambai2* XD

Author : #$%^&*!#$%^ =.="

Nah, sesuai janji kan?

Kali ini scene Ulqui nya banyak, deshou? ^^

Well, mungkin update berikutnya akan agak lambat dari biasanya.

Soalnya minggu ini Author udah kembali melakukan rutinitas sekolah .

Next chapter, Aizen akan mendeklarasikan *lebay* apa tugas Ulqui yang sebenarnya.

Terus, si Ulqui akan pergi ke Karakura untuk mencari orang yang harus dibunuhnya.^^

Penasaran? So that, keep RnR. ^^

I love you, Minna-san...! ^^

Jiya~chu


End file.
